Why?
by TyPinG sLOwLy
Summary: 1. What happens when your dreams lie right in your face? 2. There was a time when I actually smiled every day. 3. A little mermaid whose lost her voice, that's all I am correct? Short-short one-shots.
1. Haruhi

What happens when your dreams lie right in your face? And by "lie" I mean not being honest.

Why do I search for the abnormal? Is that really what I'm searching for? Aliens, time travelers, espers, sliders, demons, fairies – that is what I want, right?

So when I realize that they are real, that the aliens have landed on Earth, that time travelers are interested in this era, that espers could read the minds of others, I feel disappointed? They say that they didn't tell me because I would stretch reality, that everyone would become an alien or something. But I don't feel that way.

I'm disappointed.

Why?

What happens when your dreams lie to your face?

You stop believing them.


	2. Kyon

There was a time when I actually smiled every day.

Not the smile that Koizumi, Haruhi, or maybe even Asahina gave me but a honest smile. I smiled because I knew there was nothing wrong with the world and maybe I was right at the time since right now, everything is wrong. When did I stop smiling so unconsciously? Why is it that even when I try to smile, I hide it from the rest of the world?

Asahina's smile always lifts up my spirts in a way that no other girl from this time could (well she is from the future). Both of Koizumi and Haruhi's smiles give me a sense of dread. Koizumi's a no brainer – he just smiles way to damn much. I hate how he could smile so easily and yet I know for a fact that those aren't his true emotions.

Then there's Haruhi. Her emotions range from deep melancholy to smiles of gold. I know for a fact that her smiles are pure. I must be jealous of that or something.

I used to smile like that, though I probably try not to remember. I used to be fake like that but I probably try to forget. I used to believe in myself, not so much anymore.

There was a time when I actually smiled every day.

So why don't I?

* * *

**Summer gets pretty boring after awhile, doesn't it? I didn't want to create another story for this but since it fits the same catagory as the one before it (short, introspective) I decided to add on this. Probably not going to be another but you never know, I could be bored tomorrow (please no!)**


	3. Mikuru

A little mermaid whose lost her voice, that's all I am correct?

Classified information, that's all I could really say. Even when the world was repeating over 15,000 times, even when Kyon-kun almost got ran over, classified information.

A cryptic message, a void of information, that's all I am? Koizumi-kun looks at me as if I'm useless, I could never trust Nagato-san, and Suzumiya-san . . .

I felt as if I was the only one who could ever understand her.

She forces me to dress with a smile on her face but I know that inside, her frown is only digging further into her heart. Why does she look like she's enjoying it? Parading me around with a sense of pride when really, that's what she wants for herself. She thinks of me as a toy?

No.

Suzumiya Haruhi is actually just too shy to ever tell the person she loves how she feels. So I have to be strong.

A little mermaid whose lost her voice, that's all I am correct?

That's just what it looks like.


	4. Itsuki

"Why do you hide your face behind a mask?" he asks.

But doesn't he already know why? Isn't it "obvious" as our Brigade leader would say.

Years ago, the truth of the world turned me around in circles. Unlike you, before I was told that world was created three years ago I never once thought of the world as a burden. And now I have this "murder mystery" that I have yet to solve. Or maybe, no one was murdered at all.

Who is God?

What a pointless question, for if God exists then these thoughts of mine are not my own thus questioning this was artificial.

Shouldn't the question be "How is there God?"

This world of predetermined excuses.

"Why do you hid your face behind a mask?" he asks.

"It's just another excuse."

* * *

**Yep, Itsuki isn't relgious . . . at all.**


	5. YUKI N

SHIFT_

YUKI. N Oppugning the Integration Thought Entity isn't in my programing. WHY? Booting up artificial intelligence_ ... _ ...

YUKI. N BOOT _ Accessed archives.

YUKI. N WHY? = For what reason purpose?

YUKI. N Purpose = To absorb data from subject.

YUKI. N Other definitions in archive; definition two = On account of which; for which

YUKI. N Definition three = the reason for action.

YUKI. N Repeat interrogative.

YUKI. N WHY?

SHIFT_

Y_ _. . .?

* * *

**And done! Finished, did everyone! Oh, and to clarify on this one, Kyon asked Yuki why she always saves him and here you go. Responses are good *hint* *hint***


End file.
